


in my darkness, i remember

by 152glasslippers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Jemma being there for each other, Daisy thinks about Robbie, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/152glasslippers/pseuds/152glasslippers
Summary: “Tell me about Robbie.” Daisy could almost hear the smirk in Jemma’s voice when she said, “Ghost Rider.”“Don’t you think we have better things to discuss?”“Our team is trapped in a floating prison, presumably in another galaxy, if not another dimension, and I am drawing a serious blank on any feasible plan to break us free, let alone find our way back to Earth once we do. Sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to take a break from it. I could use the distraction.”Takes place in a speculative season 5 AU where the whole team is trapped in the same space prison as Coulson. (If that’s what it was??) Daisy and Jemma spend most every night talking to each other through the shared wall of their cells. One night, the subject of Robbie comes up. (*cough* Jemma brings it up *cough*)





	in my darkness, i remember

In a bleak way, it reminded her of the Framework. Another cell, another four gray walls. Except she had a bed this time, and she was in another dimension, not an alternate reality, and as much as Radcliffe may have redeemed himself in the end by saving Fitz (and Yo-yo and Mack), sharing a wall with Jemma was infinitely better company.

It’d taken them a few days to find it. She’d started tinkering when the idleness had turned into restlessness that edged toward madness, unscrewing anything in sight with the spoon she’d slipped up her sleeve during mealtime. She’d just been looking for a way to understand how this place worked, but she’d ended up finding a weak spot in the corner of one wall behind an electrical panel, a hollow for the wires controlling her room, and the one next door. She’d started tapping on it lightly with her spoon. It was only a matter of hours until she heard scraping coming from the other side, and then, Jemma’s voice.

They’d both breathed a sigh of relief.

The panels returned to their rightful place during the day, but for a few hours each night, when it was hard to convince their minds to shut off and sleep, they took them down and sat with their backs to the wall, talking just loudly enough to reach other.

In hind sight, she should have been surprised Jemma waited as long as she did before she asked.

“Tell me about Robbie.” Daisy could almost hear the smirk in Jemma’s voice when she said, “Ghost Rider.”

“Don’t you think we have better things to discuss?” They’d been imprisoned for weeks now. Neither one had found much in their rooms to explain where they were or how to get out. Most nights they brainstormed ideas for escape, or at the very least, communication, until they were finally too exhausted to keep going.

“Our team is trapped in a floating prison, presumably in another galaxy, if not another dimension, and I am drawing a serious blank on any feasible plan to break us free, let alone find our way back to Earth once we do. Sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to take a break from it. I could use the distraction.”

“You know, Simmons, you could just admit that you’re curious and you want to know.”

She could definitely hear the smile in Jemma’s voice now. “Good. I’m curious and I want to know.”

Daisy shook her head, smiling to herself now, too. “What do you want to know?”

“Did he really sell his soul to the devil?”

For the first time since she’d woken up here, she laughed. “He was the only one buying.” She could still picture the look on his face, the corners of his mouth twitching, his eyes serious. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. “That’s what he told me once.”

There was silence from Jemma’s room, so she kept talking. “He was in an accident. The gang that wanted to take out his uncle. Robbie died.” His name tasted strange on her tongue. “And the devil brought him back.” She could hear his voice, telling the story to Gabe. To her. “The whole thing put his brother in a wheelchair.”

“The one he asked you to look after?”

She groaned and rubbed her hands over her face, pushing her hair back. “Another thing I won’t be able to do from here.”

“He won’t blame you for that.” She paused, and then, “The car.”

Daisy felt another smile creep onto her face, just thinking about it. It’d be a long time before she ever admitted it to him, but it was a great car. “What about it?”

“Is it his? Or…the devil’s?”

She considered it for a second. “Both. It can’t be damaged when he’s driving.” She heard the slide of Jemma’s back against the wall as she sat up straighter. “Really? Now that is interesting.” Her science-y voice was back. It was comforting to know some things really never would change.

Still. The car, the demon (or devil, or whatever), the murders, the vengeance, the dimension-hopping—it was a lot. Even for them.

“I know he’s…” She didn’t even know how to finish that sentence.

“Brooding?” Jemma supplied. The smirk was back.

Daisy snorted. “I was gonna say dark.” _Understatement of the century_.

Jemma sighed. She could almost hear the accompanying eye roll. “Daisy. Being trapped for months on a desolate alien planet is dark. Running Hydra and experimenting on inhumans in a reality controlled by an android is dark. Having your memories altered and your mind implanted with the phrase ‘Tahiti is a magical place’ so you won’t remember being brought back from the dead is dark. We’re all dark.”

There was quiet for a moment while her words settled around them. The multitude of examples left unsaid hovered in the air above them.

“He likes you, you know.”

Daisy turned her head to stare at the hole in the wall. “Jemma.”

“He does! He watches you closely. Oh god, that sounds creepy, doesn’t it? I just mean… He looks at you. Intently. Like he’s saying a lot without words.”

She thought of his face, so fixed on hers. His small smile, his _but I’m here now_. The ‘with you’ unspoken, but there. _And that’s good_. She had felt it. _It is good_.

“Do you like him?” Jemma’s question broke through her thoughts. She hesitated before answering.

“I trust him. He’s never not followed through.” She thought of every time he’d shown up, everything he’d done, most of which he’d had no obligation to do. _I didn’t think I’d see you again_. All the things he’d survived. “Maybe that sounds crazy.”

“No. It doesn’t.” The answer was just a whisper.

_You really have to leave right away?_

“I miss him. Is that weird? I haven’t even spent that much time with him.” She didn’t give Jemma time to respond. “It’s not the kind of missing that aches every day. I just think about him. Wonder about him. About where he is, what it’s like for him.” _That sounds terrible and painful and lonely_. His boyish grin, trying to laugh it off.

“I worry about him,” she murmured, a soft admission.

Jemma’s voice was clear and reassuring. Certain. “He’ll find his way back. He did before. He has a good reason to.” There was a slight rustling next to her, and she looked down to see the tips of Jemma’s fingers peeking out through the wires in the wall. Daisy reached down and grabbed Jemma’s hand, felt her squeeze back.

“We all do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
